That Crazy Tea!
by Ezcheesesorceror
Summary: What happens when after drinking some Saturn Valley herbal tea, Ness and friends are transported to sonic's realm. first story. PG-13 for strong language
1. Default Chapter

1 d0n't 0wnz 3ar7hb0und 0r S0n1c 7h3 h3dg3h0g, bu7 1 d0 0wnz 7h1s f4nf1c(finally I get to own something!!!:0) Sega, APE, Pl3as3 d0n't su3.  
  
That Crazy Tea!  
  
By B3n Wh17n3y  
  
or EZcheesesorceroryahoo.com  
  
Ever since we beat Gigyas, we were flooded by press from all over the world, I've never seen so much press!!!! Me and Paula couldn't date in peace, and I BARELY kept from PSI'ing the media. After a couple of months, the press died down, and we mostly got some peace and quiet, course, there's always the annoying local school newspaper trying to contact me for a week every year. But in my freetime, I've been indulging in a more secretive activity, the hallucination-inducing Saturn Valley "herbal" tea!!! Mostly Me, Paula, and Jeff, but I been tryin' to get Poo to try it, but hes paranoid. Oh well. "C'mon Poo, it's not like it's gonna kill us, it never has before!?!?!" "I still don't trust it." "Okay, you don't have to, but you can at least join us?" "Okay, but just to make sure you don't die while stoned off of tea." "Great!"  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension...   
  
"I wish something new would happen, like another world crisis or something..." said a certain blue hedgehog to a yellow two-tailed fox. "Yeah, all it is collect emeralds, foil Dr. Robotnik, scatter the emeralds. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat." "God, this is boring..."  
  
Back in Eagleland...  
  
"Off to Saturn Valley we go, to get stoned on some herbal tea!!" Sang Ness as he marched toward the cave beside Grapefruit Falls. "Godded Violent Roaches, there always here to piss me off." Said Ness as stepped on several Violent Roaches.   
  
They got to Saturn Valley, got sat down at the table while Ness took up orders. "Paula, Jeff and I will have the herbal tea and you, Poo?" "I'll have coffee." "Pussy!" "Oh shut up, Ness." And Ness pulled the Mr. Saturn to the side and whispered in his (ear) "Hey, do you think you can make some herbal that looks like coffee?" "Yeeeeeeeesssssss." "Okay, then that will be three herbal teas and an herbal tea that looks like a coffee." "M'kay" It said in its awkward voice.  
  
The tea was ready and they all drank up. "This tastes weird, Ness, did you do something to this tea?" "No, of course not." Ness did an anime giant sweatdrop, "Jeez, Ness, how is it possible to make a sweatdrop that big?" "I don't know, the author did it." "Author?" "Never mind." And then a giant portal appeared in the Mr. Saturn's living room for no apparent reason. "Hey, where'd that portal come from?" "I don't know, what I wanna know is why are there 6 multi-colored gems in the middle?" "I don't know, but I'm feeling a tug!" And Ness yelled as the portal sucked the children in, "It's pullin' us in!!!!!!"  
  
In Times Square( the town Sonic lives by)...  
  
Sonic and friends were chillin' out by the public pool when they heard a large crash. "What was that?" Said Sonic. "I don't know, but it came from over in that direction, we'd better investigate." Said Tails, pointing.  
  
"Ugh, what happened?" Said Ness, rubbing his head. "I don't know, but here are those weird diamond thingies." Said Paula, hold her Holy Frying Pan(Paula's best weapon in the game)in one hand and the "diamond thingies" in the other. They all split the "diamond thingies" between each other and equipped all their stuff except for poor Mr. Saturn who was carried by Poo since he was the strongest. Suddenly Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy showed up. "What happened h-OH MY GOD, the Chaos Emeralds!!! Hand 'em over!" Said Sonic. "Why? We found 'em here and I'm not sure I can trust you and your "furry" friends!!" Said Ness. "Give us the emeralds or we'll have to use force!!!" Said Sonic. "I don't think you know who we are." Said Ness. "No, I don't think you know who WE are." Said Sonic. "Oh, then I guess introductions are in order. I'm Ness, this is Paula, that's Jeff, and he's Poo." Said Ness in a polite manner. "His name is POO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHHAAAHAAAA!!!!!!!" Said Sonic and friends.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NOBODY MAKES FUN OF POO BUT ME!!! LET'S GET IT ON!!!!!!!!" Said Ness as he pulled out his baseball bat, Paula pulls out her Holy Frying Pan, Jeff pulls out his Gaia Beam, and Poo, looking particularly infuriated, pulls out his Sword of Kings. "You will feel the wrath of my psychic powers!!!!" Said Ness. "Psychic Powers? Like Ms. Cleo?" and Sonic said mockingly "Hey, dis' is Ms. Cleo, tell me ya' problems, child!" "That's it! PSI ROCKIN' ALPHA!" Ness screamed as he shot his trademark psychic attack aimed straight at Sonic, making a direct hit, sending Sonic flying 6-7 feet. "Eat that, Biaaaaatch!" Said Ness in an obnoxious manner.  
  
"Holy shit! I thought only Shadow could do that!" Said Sonic really loud. "Apparrently they're psychic." Said Tails ponderously. "This is gonna be so easy, I bet Jeff could do it by himself, Jeff?" Ness looked over to see Jeff getting the crap pounded out of him by Knuckles. "Paula, could ya' get that thing offa' Jeff while I get a Cup of LifeNoodles?" Said Ness. "Sure."  
  
Said Paula as she got behind Knuckles who was still pounding Jeff, she raised her Holy Frying Pan and CLONK and Knuckles was unconscious on the ground, she told Poo something, and he picked up Knuckles and flung him over to Sonic who caught him and laid him down on the ground. "Aah, the Cup of LifeNoodles, saved me many a time." And Ness started to force feed Jeff the noodles.  
  
"Alright. Let's stop foolin' around and beat these guys." Said Sonic as he rushed up next to Ness real fast and punched him in the face real hard, sending him a few feet away. "That the best you got? BRING IT ON!" Said Ness as he stood in a batting stance with his Casey Bat. "M'kay" Said Sonic and he ran real fast in a circle around Ness. "Shit, I'm not gonna be able to hit something that fast! Guess I'll just have to blow it all up. PSI ROCKIN' OMEGA!!!!!!!" Ness shouted, and the ground around him started to rumble, and a shockwave of power that was psi rockin's most powerful form blew Sonic headfirst into a rock, knocking him out and probably giving him a giant concussion. "Oh shit!!! I didn't mean to put that much power into it!!!" Said Ness. As Sonic's friends rushed up to his unconscious(and maybe dead)body, Ness could hear things like "Oh my god!" and "Is he dead?". Ness was feeling bad, so he walked up to the group of "furries" surrounding sonic and said, "PSI LIFEUP OMEGA!" Then he said, "If he isn't healed in thirty minutes by psi lifeup omega, then that means he's dead-" The group gasped "If he is then force feed him this and he will revive. Sorry for possibly killing..." "Sonic." Tails said, looking stricken. "-Sonic. but this should do the trick." Ness said as he handed Tails a Cup of Lifenoodles. "Well, time to figure out where the hell we are." Ness said semi-exhausted as he passed his friends, who looked shocked and horrified at Ness's display of overkill, but they still followed him, even though they forgot Mr. Saturn.   
  
Little did Ness & friends know they were being watched by a certain engineer bent on the construction of "Robotnik Land." "I can't believe you killed him, Ness." Said Paula, looking disappointed. "I didn't mean to, I got pissed and lost my head." "Hey guys, I'm startin' ta' feel itchy all over." said Jeff, scratching himself with both hands. "Jeff, we don't want to hear about it, everytime your body does something." said Ness, a little annoyed. "WTF?!?!?!?!?" said Jeff looking at his fingernails in shock. Ness looked at Jeff, then at his fingernails, then back at Jeff. "Something is different about him" Ness thought while Jeff freaked out. Then Ness looked at his fingernails closer and thought "Jeff's fingernails look different... ...almost like... ...CLAWS!!! And his skin looks kinda orange-ish, and his nose is starting to look like... ...that Sonic fella's nose!!! OH MY GOD JEFF IS-" Ness's thought was cut off as Jeff yelled "I'M TURNING INTO ONE OF THOSE ANIMAL PEOPLE!!!!!!" Everybody was staring at Jeff in shock. He was growing fur and it was bright orange!!!! And he was growing a muzzle!!!! "Oh My God," Ness yelled. "-You're startin' ta' look like that guy who was beating the crap outta you!!!!!" Everybody gasped, including Jeff. "No, this can't be happening!!!! I WAS SO PRETTY, AND NOW I'M GROWING FUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jeff screamed, then fell to his knees sobbing. After he finished changing, he sat there on his knees, an orange echidna with glasses and a laser beam. Ness walked up to him, patted him on the back and said, "It's alright, you're a smart person, you can figure out how to reverse this." And the new Jeff looked up at him with an enormous ball of hate, fear, sorrow, and tears and said, "No, it's not alright, you don't know how I feel, reversing this could take years, and it could kill me!!!! And that's if I can gather all the expensive parts!!! Fuck you, I'm getting out of here." And Jeff the Echidna ran off faster than all his friends could as they chased after him.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. That Crazy Tea! Pt 2: The Meeting of The...

1 0wnz 7h1s f4nf1c, 700. 1 st1ll d0n't 0wnz Sega 0r A.P.E. s0 pl3z3 d0n't su3 m3.  
  
That Crazy Tea PT. 2: The Meeting of the Minds  
  
By Ben Whitney at Ezcheesesorceroryahoo.com  
  
Running and crying, that's all it was after the change. Jeff the Echidna thought as he sat in a cave he found. "Why'd this have to happen to me?" Jeff sobbed. "Quite a predicament you have here." someone said. "Who is it?" said an angry Jeff, while gripping for his Gaia Beam. "No need to threaten me, I'm at the cave mouth." said the someone at the cave mouth. Jeff ran to the cave mouth, only to find a very round person in a sort of hover chair thingie, he(if it is a he)had a really big mustache under his really long nose and had goggles at the top of his head. "Who are you?" said Jeff. "I am the world reknowned scientist, Dr. Robotnik Ivo." said Robotnik. "What do you want?" said a threatened-feeling Jeff. "I saw your situation, and it made me feel sad, so I came to help you out, anyways, I like a challenge." said a grinning Robotnik.   
  
"Somehow I don't trust you." said Jeff as he gripped his Gaia Beam even harder. "What's that, a gun? That couldn't harm me." said an unimpressed Robotnik. "Wanna test that theory?" "Sure, go ahead. Heh, this'll be funny." "Okay." said Jeff as he raised up his already charging Gaia Beam, waited until it finished charging, and fired a sort of kamehameha-sized beam, suddenly a green tinted bubble surrounded Robotnik's "hover chair thingie" and looked like it almost burst the bubble. "Holy crap, you knocked out 95% of my shield! What is in that gun?" said an eagerly amazed Robotnik. "A miniature nuclear reactor made partially out of an lightweight aluminum alloy and the core is made of pure platinum." Said Jeff as Robotnik's eyes bulged out of their sockets in a way nobody thought you could do without needing to see a doctor. "A-A-A Nuclear Reactor!?!?!?!" said a freaked out Robotnik, "How could you do that, a nuclear reactor weighs tons!?!?!" "Simple, I shrank it." "With this little thing right here." Jeff said as he pulled out another gun.  
  
"I don't believe it." said Robotnik. "Then watch." Jeff said as he aimed at a boulder at the back of the cave and fired, there was a flash of light, and then Jeff picked up the boulder which now looked like a pebble. "So do the things you shrink maintain their energy output?" said a completely fascinated Robotnik. "Of course, you just have to make different outlets to fit the sizes." Jeff said.  
  
"Lemme see that, I gotta study that." said Robotnik. "No, this could cause alotta trouble if it fell into the wrong hands." Jeff said. "Don't make me take it by force!!!" said an annoyed Robotnik. "I doubt it, with my handiness with machines." Jeff said as he reached into his backpack, threw some golden orbs into the air and yelled, "laser probes activate!" and the orbs came to life and started hovering where they were. "Attack him!!!!" and the orbs flew towards Robotnik and started to shoot lasers at him, of course, Ivo had his bubble shield up, but it was horribly weakened. Ivo got pissed and pulled an Uzi out of his "chair" and started to shoot at the orbs and destroyed some of them. "You know, I did learn one PSI technique, it repairs all machines with at least one organic element in them and lets me control the machines through thought. PSI BIO MERGING!!!" yelled Jeff the Echidna as all the machines came back together and he went into a deep trance.  
  
Meanwhile in Station Square...  
  
Ness, Paula, and Poo were sitting on the steps of the train station. "Poor Jeff, how do you cope with having a new body." said Paula thoughtfully. "I don't know, but there's a lot of power in these "Chaos Emeralds" those people spoke of." said Poo, who was still ticked off about being made fun of and not getting to beat someones face in. "Yeah, well, we gotta find somewhere to sleep, I wonder if the hotel here accepts Eagleland money?" said Ness. "Yeah let's go" said Paula.  
  
Meanwhile at Tail's place in Mystic Ruins...  
  
"Oh my god, my head, ugh, what happened?" said a pained Sonic the hedgehog. "You just got your ass whooped by a kid with a baseball bat, who seems to be psychic." said an amused Knuckles.   
  
"Oh shut up, Knuckles, You got your ass whooped by that chick with the frying pan. I can still hear that loud CLONK soind it made when it knocked you out." said an even more amused Amy. "I wonder how they got all the chaos emeralds there." said a confused Sonic. "Maybe they told the truth and just defended themselves, we did kinda accuse them of heinise crime against the planet." said Tails. "Anybody who treats my boyfriend like that has to PAY." said Amy in a disturbingly deep voice. "Knuckles, Amy scares me..." said a very frightened Tails. "Me too, Tails, me too." said an equally frightened Knuckles.  
  
"We need to find Ness and his friends and see what they're up to with the chaos emeralds." said a strangely determined Sonic. "We gotta see if they're on our side or Robotnik's." "Yeah, they didn't seem to know where they were." Knuckles said. "Maybe they used Chaos Control to travel from another dimension, its happened before." "Well I don't think they'd know how to get here so let's check out Station Square." said Sonic.  
  
Back at Station Square...  
  
"Apparently they don't accept our money. Guess we'll have to sleep on the street or something." said a depressed Ness. "I wish Jeff were here, he'd know what to do." "Ness, we all wish Jeff were here, but he's not. We gotta get a job here so we can get some money so we can get a place to stay, so we can find Jeff and get back home." said a determined Paula. "She's right." Poo said.  
  
At that time, conveniently, Sonic and co. arrived at the Station Square train station. "Oh, hey, look who it is, Ness! Hey, where's whatshisface?" said Sonic with a head bandage. "Well, you see h- Waitaminute! Why aren't you attacking us like you did before?" said a confused Ness. "Jeez, you people, we're the good guys here, it's just that those emeralds can be mighty destructive in the wrong hands." said Sonic. "Well we're the good guys from where we're from, we saved the universe from an insanely powerful being named Gigyas." Ness said. "Well then, I guess we shouldn't be fighting eachother. Truce?" said Sonic, holding out a hand. "I guess so, truce." And they shook hands, making it official. "By the way, we never did get all of your names." said Ness. "Well, I'm Amy Rose." Amy said. "And I'm Knuckles." said Knuckles. "Knuckles?-" "Just Knuckles." "and you?" said Ness. "My name is Miles Prowers, but everyone calls me Tails." said Tails. "Ok, well, like I said before, I'm Ness. That's Paula, And he's, don't laugh or he'll kick your ass, Poo!" Sonic and co. all snicker "Say, what was that attack, that you did on me?" said Sonic, rubbing his head. "Oh that, well as I said, me and my friends are psychic, except Jeff." said Ness.  
  
"By the way, have you seen Jeff?" said a worried Ness. "No, why?" said Tails. "Well something happened to him when we were leaving the battle scene, I think it has something to do with the air here, you see, for some reason, Jeff started turning into something that looked just like your friend Knuckles, except he was orange. Why do you think that would happen?" said a very worried Ness. Tails stepped up, looked ponderously, and said, "Well, I don't think it was the air, at least not fully. Was he carrying any chaos emeralds?" "Yes, why?" Ness said. "Well, the chaos emeralds are charged with a mystic energy, and it might also have to do with your powers." said Tails. "But Jeff doesn't have any, at least not that I know of." said Ness  
  
And so they went on thinking up theories and looking for Jeff. What will they come across? What is the outcome of the battle between Jeff and Ivo? Will I ever finish this story in time to make it to the bathroom? Find out in about a half week when I finish the next chapter! 


	3. Gladius, Ominous figures, and the Explan...

1 0wnz 7h1s f4nf1c 700! ][ d0n't 0wnz S3g4 0r 4.P.3.(A.P.E.) 4nd 1 n3v3r w1ll, s0 d0n't su3 m3, 1 d0n't g0t 4ny m0n3ys 4nyways.  
  
That Crazy Tea! Pt. 3  
  
Gladius  
  
By Ben Whitney at Ezcheesesorceroryahoo.com  
  
"I thought only Shadow could do things like that!" Ivo thought shocked, as Jeff started glowing. Then Ivo noticed something. "Chaos Emeralds!!! Wait, what the-" Ivo thought as he looked at the new Jeff the Echidna. He had sort of melded with his weapons and armor, he now looked like a knight in full body armor with a laser for an arm. "Feel the wrath of the Cyborg Knight, GLADIUS!!!" Gladius/Jeff said.  
  
KABOOM  
  
"Did you guys hear that? It sounded like it came from over there?-" Tails says and then looks over to see Dr. Robotnik and his chair fly out of a cave and land somewhere over the horizon. "Hey, let's go check out that cave! We might find Jeff there!" They freaked out at what the saw next. "Who the fuck are you?" said Knuckles. "It's me, Jeff." Gladius said. "JEFF?" Paula nearly passed out. "How can you explain this." said Ness, looking suspiciously. "I finally learned a Psi technique, I call it Bio Merging. Don't look so suspicious, Ness. I'll change back after 30-somethin' minutes." said Gladius. "M-kay, we'll wait then." said Ness, still a little suspicious.  
  
They talked for a while. When suddenly Gladius/Jeff the Echidna started to glow really bright, blinding everybody, when everybody could see again, Jeff the Echidna was standing there looking tired. "So did you find out anything about what happened to me?" said Jeff. "Well, I developed a theory. I think that, now that you learned psi, the power emanating from you has made a chemical reaction with the chaos emeralds, causing the change into a mobian(the name of the part of the world Sonic lives on is called Mobia). We might have to do some research on your powers, though, before we might be able to change you back, if you truly want to."  
  
"I don't know if I wanna turn back, I feel stronger in this form, I like it." said Jeff, flexing his now muscular arm. "Sonic, do you think we could stay with you guys? Are money isn't accepted here, and we need a place to stay." said a tired Ness. "Sure, but you can't all stay at my place, me and Tails share a house, but maybe Amy has an extra bedroom you could share. Do you, Amy?" Sonic said. "Sure, who's gonna stay at my house?" said Amy. "I will, besides, maybe you could tell stuff about this place and it's history." said Jeff the Echidna. "Oh, I don't know about history that much, you should ask Tails about it." Amy said.  
  
Ness and Paula were staying with Sonic and Tails, and Jeff and Poo(hehe, I said "poo")were staying with Amy, as for Knuckles... I don't know, he goes wherever the fuck minor characters go to, whenever nobody's looking.(Picture this: the sonic group is looking at the camera, wait, camera? Never mind, anyways, everyone turns their backs to knuckles, and he suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.)  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
"Ugh, that's betteryawn, wait, no, more sleep." Sonic said as he passed out more. "Oh my god this house still feels huge. WAKE UP SONIC, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Ness as he stood up, raised up his baseball bat and said, "DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU WITH MY BAT, SONIC. WAKE UP AND TELL ME WHERE THE BATHROOM IS!!!!!!" said a trembling Ness with his bat over his head. Suddenly, he sat up, with eyes closed, and said, "The bathroom is..." and then he passed out again. "I just wanted to go to the bathroom...tremblesob" said as he lay on the ground sobbing with both hands clutching his crotch. "Hey, what's wrong, boy. Is Timmy trapped in a well? A well that used to have WATERRR in it?" said a amused and disturbed Tails. "whimper sob bathroom sob grumble pee cough hack snort"  
  
said a very pissed Ness, "I have a problem, I can't hold off peeing without my hands on my crotch, but in order to get up, I have to remove my hands." "That must make you angry, wait, no, just PISSED!" said an evil looking Tails. "AAAAAH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!" yelled Ness as he stood up real quick, ran out the door, and pissed in the pool, and said, "Oh my god that's priceless..." "YOU PISSED IN THE POOL!!!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE NOW!!!!" Said an PISSED Tails, as he grabbed a nine-iron by the door and chased Ness, who eventually sword-fighted with him, eventually, Ness won, but Tails did damn good though. "You're really good. Maybe you should take up sword-fighting." said Ness, impressed. "Really?" Tails said with the anime deally where their eyes get really big and sparkly. "Really. Tell me though, how did you do that anime thingie?" said an amazed Ness. "I don't know, the author did it." said Tails. "Oh, the author? Oh. Oh yeah, he made me do the giant anime sweatdrop thingie." said Ness.  
  
Ness noticed the music in the background music of the house, wait, THIS HOUSE HAS BACKGROUND MUSIC!!!!!! Ness noticed it was pussy music. "What the hell is that music?" said a confused and fearful Ness. "I can't remember, it was something like river music or something?" said Tails, Ness's eyes bulged out that there wasn't rock on. "What, you don't have rock and roll?" said Ness questionably. "What's rock and roll?" Tails said, Ness almost died, "NO ROCK AND ROLL?" said Ness, his jaw dropped to inhuman propertions. "Whats rock and roll?" Tails repeated. "Hold on, this is a blow, let me sit down first..." said Ness as he sat down. "Okay, first off, music is basically emotions, right? Well, that music is the calm side, well, Rock and Roll, is the angry side. It symbolizes the hatred, jealousy, darkness, and corruption of, well, everything!" said Ness, feeling better. "Then why do you like it, if you're the good guys in your dimension?" said a concerned-looking Tails. "Well, mostly, it lets off steam to the person listening to it, since the person who rocks to it usually uses up all their energy, so they don't have the energy to be angry. Wait, here, I got a cd of Metallica and Megadeath. Here let me put this in, oh, and just to warn ya, Rock and Roll is very loud music." Ness said as he put in the cd.   
  
He started the music, and Tails jumped about 3 ft. in the air when the music started. It was Symphony of Destruction. "swayin' to the symphony, of DESTRUCTION!!!!" Yelled Ness as Sonic appeared out of his room. "What the hell is that!?!?!" said a confused Sonic. "This is some of the music I listened to in my home town. singing to the music Just like the Pied Piper, who led rats through the street. We dance like the marionette, swayin' to the symphony... OF DESTRUCTION!!!!" sang Ness. "Who is the pied piper?" said Tails. Ness tells Tails the story of the pied piper. "Why would you tell that to children?" said a confused Tails. "There is a moral to that story. Always keep your promises." Ness said, matter-of-factly. "But rock and roll isn't just anger and corruption, there's also the sadness side of it. People who sing or listen to that kind of music pour their sorrow into the song, that's why this song sounds so sad." Ness put in "starin' down the barrel of a 45" by I don't know who, and it played. All the group looked sad. "besides, some people like being sad or unhappy, that's why there are gothic people." Ness said and then explained gothic people to everybody.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
At Eggfort 2, Ivo was sittin' in his chair, when suddenly an 8 ft. person with a mean look to him materialized behind his chair and said. "Ivo, I have a proposition for you." said the man. Ivo leaped about 2 ft. in the air and nearly had a heart attack. "Who the hell are you and why the fuck did you bother to come in the back door and scare the shit outta me!?!?!?!" said a angry Ivo. "No need to fear me, but I have a proposition for you." said the man. "And what would that be?" said Ivo. "I'm sure you know Jeff, don't you?" said the man. "Yes, why?" said Ivo. "If you help me get rid of him and his friends, I'll get rid of Sonic and his friends." And Ivo said,   
  
"Ok, sounds good enoughshakes the man's hand By the way, what's your name?" said Ivo.  
  
"My name is Gigyan, son of Gigyas."  
  
DUUN Duuuun DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Will Gigyan get revenge? Will Sonic and co. ever learn to rock? Do I have a life? Will I ever get enough porn? Apparently not(note: only the answer to the last two questions). Find out when I make another chapter of... That Crazy Tea! 


	4. Tail's Training in The Art of Mu

][ 0wnz 7h1s f4nf1c. ][ d0n't 0wnz S3g4 0r 4P3, d0n't su3 m3. D0n't c0py me, 1 c4n und3rst4nd 1f y0u'r3 1nsp1r3d, 7h47's 0k4y, bu7 d0n'7 c0py m3, m4k3 y0ur 0wn s70ry. M3, 1 w4s 1nsp1r3d by MegamanX111, y0ur 4 gr347 wr173r.  
  
That Crazy Tea! Pt 4  
  
Tail's training in The Art of Mu  
  
By Ben Whitney or Ezcheesesorceroryahoo.com  
  
"Wait, I heard that Ness kid say somethin' about your dad..." Ivo said, trying to remember. "Yeah, he killed my father." said Gigyan. "Oh, well then that gives you a good reason to hate him, then." Ivo said. "Well, what's your plan to go about this?" said a conserved Ivo, who also had a bucket o' KFC. "Well there is one person in this dimension that we could get to learn psi attacks to defeat Sonic's and Ness's group: one for Ness's and one for Sonic's. The one for Sonic's is called Shadow." said Gigyan calmly. "SHADOW!?!?!?! But he's dead!!!!" said Ivo, very freaked out at the thought of his failed biological experiment. "No, he's alive, just hiding out,the problem is, he's been thinking of joining Sonic against you. We'll have to do something about that." said a still calm Gigyan. "Yeah, but what about the person for Ness's?" said Ivo. "That would be the genius of the team, Jeff." said a determined Gigyan. "This is not gonna be easy." said Ivo. "I don't know, Jeff is pretty angry, sad, and distanced from Ness, Paula, and Poo. I may be able to corrupt him." said Gigyan. "Oh, good." Said Ivo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So you want to train in swordfighting, eh?" said Poo with one eyebrow raised. "Yes, I would like to be of some use in a fight." said a depressed Tails. "I am going to train you in the art of Mu, which includes swordfighting, self-defense, and, if you're good enough, I might even teach you Psi Starstorm." said Poo, "But first, I do not have an extra sword, so if you want to train, you have to provide your own sword." said Poo. "I have a katana I used to keep on display." said Tails as he disappeared into the back room and reappeared with a katana in his hands. "That'll work, now let's get started, now you see..." said Poo.  
  
3 Hours Of Training Later...  
  
"You're doing very well, Tails, who would believe you were that good at sword-fighting." said an amazed Poo. "Let's do another one, okay? Stances." Said Poo as they both took their stances. "GO!" yelled Sonic. "RAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Tails, as he laid down a flurry of blows, but Poo seemed to block every one with ease. "DON'T LET YOUR ANGER CONSUME YOU!" yelled Poo, as he laid down what looked like a glanceward blow, but then the katana Tails was used cracked and Tails flew back a couple feet and landed on his neck. "You alright?" said a concerned Poo. "If he can stand up after that, I'm amazed, I mean, he landed on his neck." Poo thought. "I'm alright, just a little crick in ma' neck." said Tails as he stood up and cracked his neck in a way nobody thought possible, it almost seemed like his neck was completely backwards at one point.  
  
"I don't seem like it, but I am a very durable person." Tails said as his head went back forward. "Well, the only problem you seem to have is your anger. What are you angry about?" said a thoughtful Poo. "Well... I'm angry about being almost useless in a fight, all I can use is my machines, and they're not good enough, because Robotnik makes far better machines." said a depressed Tails. "Well, about the machines, you should consult Jeff, he's the brains of our team. As for that, there are no reasons to be angry, after this you will be of much use in fights, especially if I teach you Psi Starstorm." said Poo. "Now, if we want to get rid of such anger, you will learn to meditate." said Poo. "Okay, then." said a slightly dreaded Tails at the thought of sitting around doing nothing. "Okay now, sit like this, this is called the Lotus position. There is one other position, but I think you'll try that if this doesn't work." said Poo.  
  
"Okay, think of nothing, not even the thought of nothing, just nothing. Now, you will feel your fear, anger, jealousy, rage, and your good and bad drift away into nothingness." said Poo as he watched Tails sitting in the Lotus position, now, Poo had very little psychic power other than attacks, but he could read minds a little, so he could tell his student was struggling with the idea of doing nothing. "It seems like this form of meditation is not working, so we will go to the next form, battle." said Poo, who was happy, hes never had a student before, and was eager to get to unlocking this one's potential. "Huh, battle? Okay..."said a confused Tails.  
  
"Okay you are set up, wait take this wooden sword.hands tails a wooden sword Now, this training will also heighten your other 4 senses. Without using your eyes, you must block my attack, just listen for my footsteps..." said Poo, then he attacked. Tails didn't hear it and was tapped hard on the shoulder. "Tails, if you are going to learn this form of meditation, you must block out everything but your opponent, me." said Poo, calmly. Poo started to attack, Tails attacked back, Poo blocked it. "Parry, not attack, Tails." Poo attacked again this time, Tails parried. "He is a fast learner, I shall enjoy this." Poo thought as they meditated/battled all night, in the morning, Tails was tired as hell, but he had no anger anymore. "Aah, sleep, my best friend." said Tails as they finally stopped battling each other. "True, it was a tiring experience, when I was first learning meditation in Dalaam, under the mentoring of Star Master Roshi." said Poo as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
Two Weeks of Training Later...  
  
Poo and Tails were swordfighting again. Poo attacked, Tails parried and counter-attacked, when suddenly, his sword started glowing and turned yellow and started shocking him. "What the-?" said Tails, as he threw the glowing sword away from him like it burned to hold it. "Oh my god, I can't believe it, not this fast, unless... It is! Tails! That was a Psi Technique! We must study this!" said an awesomely excited Poo. Tails was freaked out, had he just used psi, could it be? "Well, I did feel my energy being poured into the sword when it was glowing." Tails thought. Poo walked over to the sword, touched it. "Hmm, its electrified, maybe you can manipulate the sword with elementals." said Poo, then he yelled, "PSI ANALYSIS ALPHA!" and suddenly, Tails was covered with illusional electricity. "What the heck are you doing to me?" Tails yelled. "I'm finding out your element. Hmm, I thought so, It appears you will excel in electric Psi techniques." said Poo. "M'kay, and that means-?" said Tails. "Well, everybody has an element, which means, everybody has a weakness and a strength, and a match. I have studied the element theory. Electric psi's are strong against people who are of the water element, Electric psi's do hardly any damage to people who are of the earth element, Electric elementals are a match for themselves, that means that electric elementals only do half damage to other electric elementals, you see?" said Poo.  
  
"Okay, what were you thinking and doing when it happened?" said Poo. "Well, I was countering and such and thinking ATTACK NOW!!!" said Tails. "Well, before we can study the attack, you must name the attack." said Poo. "Something that fits the attack." said Poo. "Hmm. How about Psi thunder?" "Already taken." "Wait, I've got it! Psi Charging!" said a happy Tails. "Hmm, I like the sound of it. Ok, the attack is now Psi Charging Alpha!" "Alpha?" "Yes, every Psi Technique has four power levels, Alpha, Beta, Zeta, and Omega. Alpha is the weakest, its the one you start out with with a new technique, until you can expand upon it's area of effect and power." said Poo, still quite excited. "Well, then, what now?" said Tails, eager to practice his new attack. "We train and try to unlock your new potential. Ok, now, we're going to spar, but first, We're gonna need Paula or Ness to watch over this." said Poo. "Why?" "Because if one of us gets hurt, they know Psi Lifeup and Psi Healing." "Oh, ok." said Tails as they both searched for Ness or Paula. They found Ness. "Back to elementals, Tails. You see, Ness is of the element, Earth. If you keep doing better, you will spar against him, so you can turn your weakness into an advantage." said Poo. "What the hell are you talking about, Poo?" said Ness, confused. "I forgot to tell you, it's so exciting. Tails has learned PSI!!!!!!!" Poo said, excitedly. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Congrats, Tails, I guess we will be sparring soon." Ness recovered his cool just in time. "So, what element are you?" Ness said. "I am Electric." said Tails nervously. "Well, then, I guess I am your weakness then."  
  
Will Tails be trained in PSI techniques fast enough for what Gigyan has in plan? What the hell has everyone else been doing in the past two weeks? Will my other, better computer ever get fixed? Why don't the people of Mobia not wear clothes? Find out on the next chapter of That Crazy Tea!   
  
End Part 4 


	5. The Appearance Of Shadow

][ 0wnz ])1s f4nf1c. ][ d0n'7 0wnz S3g4 0r 4P3, n3v3r w1ll. ])0n'7 su3.  
  
That Crazy Tea!  
  
The Appearance of Shadow  
  
By Ben Whitney or Ezcheesesorceroryahoo.com  
  
"I did it! I made my own Psi Technique! I performed Psi Charging! Woohoo!" said Tails as he held up his electrified sword for everyone to see. "Great work, Tails. I wasn't sure the people from this dimension could use psi powers." said Poo. At that moment Knuckles and Sonic walked in. "What the fuck are you doing, Tails?" said Sonic. "I have been training Tails in the art of Mu for the past two weeks and-" Poo was cut off. "We know that, but how is he doing that, I don't see an electric device on that sword." said Sonic. "Well, if you'd let me finish. You see, Tails has learned to use a Psi Technique." said Poo. "Cool, how did you do it?" Sonic asked. "Like this." Tails said as he held his now normal sword above his head and said, "PSI CHARGING ALPHA!!!" Tails yelled as clouds gathered above him. CRACKLE KABLAM! As a lightning bolt struck the sword, FLASH and he held an electrified sword, with electricity jumping all over his fur, he looked evil. "Woah, that was cool." said sonic, as clapping was heard, everyone turned to face the clapping. The Sonic group couldn't believe what they saw, and were looking like zombies. The Earthbound group was wondering what the hell was wrong with the Sonic Group. "Bravo, bravo, Tails." said the man on the fence.  
  
It looked like Sonic, but he was black and had red highlights, and had a sword sheathed on his back. "Surprised, eh? Thought I was dead?" said the black Sonic. "Who the hell are you?" said Ness. "My Name is Shadow, and I am here to defeat you." said Shadow. Shadow jumped to the ground. "Let's get it on, Shadow, if you think you can beat m-!?" Sonic was cut off as Tails stepped forward, holding his katana in both hands. "I must test my training, sensei, with your permission." Tails said, looking loathful. "You have my permission, Tails, just remember not to let your anger consume you." said Poo, looking sage-like. "Yes, sensei." said Tails.   
  
"You sure? I may not be a nice person, but this seems like an uneven matchup, why don't you fight that tree." said Shadow, mockingly. "I'm serious." said Tails, looking serious. "Okay, let the overkill begin." said Shadow, as he pulled out his sword, also a katana. "Okay." Tails said to himself as he charged toward Shadow, catching him off guard with the quickness of his sword. "Man, he must have been training hardcore!" thought Shadow, who stepped up his game because of Tails. "Woah!" Tails said as he went on the defense. Slash, parry, lunge, sidestep, sweep, hop over it. They had been fighting for thirty minutes and not one blow has landed. Then it happened, Shadow did a horizontal slash, which was blocked, followed by hitting Tails in the temple with the handle of the sword, which was not. Tails flew sideways a couple feet and landed on his feet. "Argh, it's obvious I can't beat you normally, so I'll have to be abnormal!(I know, its corny but why don't you try to do better? No, really, I want more people to try to write a story.)  
  
"PSI CHARGING AlPHA!" Tails yelled as his sword became electrified. "Well then, guess I'll have to step it up, PSI DRAIN SWORD ALPHA!!!" yelled Shadow as his sword became black and smoking. "WHAT!?!?! Shadow can use PSI?!?!?!?!?" yelled Sonic as his sword, err, face became red and hot. "That's right, I learned it from a man who's father's name was Gigyas." said Shadow. Everbody from the Earthbound group exploded into a "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Paula collapsed on the ground. "How is it that Gigyas could have a son, he went insane of power?" said a shocked Ness. "Well, before he went insane he was a pretty nice guy. He dated and impregnated your mom 15 years before you were born." said a calm Gigyan. "But then that means your my..." Ness was cut off by Gigyan. "Kshhhhh... Kshhhhhh... Luke, err, Ness... Ksshhhhhh... I AM YOUR BROTHER.... Kshhhhh...." said Darth, err, Gigyan. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't believe -wait, what's yer name?" "Gigyan. Here's my business card." Gigyan hands Ness a card that says "Evil Empires Galore. 25% off all evil giant robots!" "Ok, cool, wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah, I can't believe Gigyan is my brother!?!?!?!" Ness yelled. "I just think it's unfair to fight an opponent you know nothing about, so I just stopped by to size you up and taunt you, and now... WE'RE OFF!" said Gigyan as he whispered to Shadow, "You got any cash for a cab." Shadow whispered back, "Yeah, lets go." Gigyan and Shadow walk to the curb and wait for a cab. Ness said "Shit! They're going too fast for us to catch up to them. Guess we'll have to get 'em next time." Gigyan and Shadow were still about 10 feet away at the curb.  
  
Back At Eggman's Chaos Control Base...  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. While those fools are clashing with Gigyan and Shadow, I've gone behing their backs and stole all their emeralds!" said Eggman. He was standing by a humongous machine that had 7 slots, each with a chaos emerald in it. "Now all I have to do is get the coordinates of the other dimension from Jeff! I'll have Shadow and Gigyan deal with his delivery. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHAAAH-OW! LEG CRAMP, OW! Ooh, ooh, aah that's better." said Ivo, rubbing his leg.  
  
5 Hours Later...  
  
DING DONG!"Who could that be at this late hour?" said Ivo as he got up and opened the door. "Hi, a great genius like you could really benefit from a new- wait, NO! Not THAT! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHH. SPLORCH It went after the salesmen saw that Ivo was wearing a robe. The robe was open and he wasn't wearing anything underneath, except the exploded bits of the salesmen's head. "Grumble grumble stupid salesmen grumble porn grumble grumble six foot inflatable Jesus grumble grumble she-male grumble grumble." Ivo grumbled as he walked back to bed. DING DONG "GODDAMMIT, THAT'S IT!" thought Ivo as he pulled a rocket launcher and opened the door, fired, and when the smoke cleared, he saw Kenny's disembodied head on the ground, scorched. There were also Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. "Oh my god! You killed Kenny! You bastard!" yelled Stan. Ivo shut the door and grumbled some more. DING DONG DING DONG "Screw it. Leave me alone." thought Ivo. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG This time, instead of opening the door and firing, he just blew off the door. "M'kay, having a bad day, Ivo?" said a very worried Shadow. "Yes, now, LET ME SLEEP!!!!!!" yelled Ivo as he passed out.  
  
Will Ivo ever get any sleep? What has Jeff been doing all this time? Will we ever see Mr. Saturn again? Will I ever lose weight? If a tree falls down in a forest, does it make a sound? Find out in the next chapter of... THAT CRAZY TEA! 


End file.
